


It Had To Be You

by YogurtTime



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Drinking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: Managing to finish the 'best song ever' demands celebration, according to Junno. Nakamaru is willing for once.





	It Had To Be You

 

 

 

 

_**Is this what I think it is?** _

 

The limo was cool, so was the music; their song riddled the entire canvas of the vehicle with bass beats and the soft silences in between.

They could have sat on opposites sides of the thing and talked just as amiably but Junno’s legs stretched out enough that his knees would probably have brushed Maru’s either way. Still, Junno had chosen to sit just close enough that Maru could feel the cold from outside wafting off him as he shrugged out of his cashmere coat.

“I just want you to know…” Maru began absently.

Junno’s questioning glance was only lit by the streaks of light shimmering through the tinted windows; it made the glaze of liquor in Maru’s senses swell and when he felt his own lips turn up, he watched the smile on Junno’s lips create itself, expressive and kind of saucy.

 

 

_**No. Please. Not him.** _

 

“I just want you to know,” he powered through, suddenly gruff. “I _have_ been clubbing before.”

It was kind of wrong, what they were doing. OK, no, it was _really_ wrong. Junno had allegedly read something once about how you were supposed to ‘pre-game’ before you hit the clubs which meant Junno was doubling their white rum shots forty-five minutes before they’d stumbled into the back of a limousine, a laughing mess of limbs.

Maru thought the idea ludicrous, but he was all warm and it was sight easier to bundle up and get out of doors with Junno when his mouth was all hot with liquor and Junno’s cold fingers linking with his in the brightness of a moment didn’t raise too many mental queries.

Admittedly, Junno wasn’t any expert on clubbing either but it belonged to his friend; they’d be expressed to the VIP section right away; no one would see them together. A couple drinks and maybe they could talk about how Junno had a sort of harmony about him when he was dancing, when he his limbs seemed to spill to choreography like water, Maru could predict him then and do the same. It felt safe and genuine. Maru could follow him then; follow him anywhere.

 

 

**_It_ can’t _be him._**

 

Something that could be said about creating something with a man Maru didn’t like to think twice about was that he was now constantly compromised emotionally.

Maru licked his lips, savouring the milk in his limbs when Junno slouched and unearthed a champagne bottle under the seat.

“Bet you never had champagne in a limousine before though, right?”

Junno was acting like he was changing Maru’s world by inviting him to his friend’s club just because they’d finally finished their song...

\--“To celebrate writing the best song ever,” he’d said while adding just a little blush-flavour of hesitation like he knew Maru tended to waver where vulnerability mattered,--

Suddenly Maru’s reply of “Mm, why not?” response tasted like a whole lot more meaning than the denotation of the words themselves.

 

 

_**If you could just keep remembering why it can’t be him.** _

 

Clubs. Maru mused determinedly over a mouthful of bubbly.

It wasn’t like there was only the one _kind_. Sometimes he’d had to sit for hours nursing a few drinks while his senpai told stories of better days; wrongdoings, grudges and all the stuff Maru made no fuss about listening to. The clubs he’d been to had drinks with fruit in them, sometimes you could order cakes and desserts, most of them had lounge chairs and they played soft r &b.

More than likely, this wasn’t what Maru had to look forward to, but he liked a few drinks; he loved to unwind and Junno was less excitable-- a bit sloppy-- but sweeter nonetheless. “We could have a good night,” he mumbled. “Are you tipsy?”

Junno wasn’t listening. He was distracted. Maru had to give it to him; he’d be distracted too if someone was playing an index finger up his thigh. Maru watched him, warm in the moment, as his index finger made its way; scraping a line along the outer seams of Junno’s trousers.

 

 

_**If you could only just…** _

 

“...What are you doing?” Junno whispered. Unabashed, cheeks fevered and the newest flavour of Junno’s smile was curious but unalarmed at the touch.

Maru felt silly. He ought to drop it while things weren’t weird between them. After all, between his usual frustration with Junno he’d tempered a casual distress at Junno looking down at him like that, pupils burnt black and mouth curved like an omen. Maru hated when Junno was noisy and unpredictable; couldn’t fathom why the others didn’t get half as annoyed as he felt. It was becoming a task trying to induce Ueda or Kame into conversation # 4586 on _Why We Should All Stop Taguchi_.

 

 

**_Don’t let him get to you_ had long ago become some depraved pledge of allegiance when he was alone in the dark and Junno didn’t seem to care how badly Maru wanted to wrap his fingers around that tiresome and beautiful neck.**

 

Junno was a long-time resident of Under Maru’s Skin and all Maru found himself thinking right then-- close and breathing silent in a moving vehicle-- was the fact that he could hear his own exhales echoed in Junno’s breath, like they were still in sync, hours after Maru’s heartbeat had thundered after his.

“...was just checking...” he trailed off, excuses numb in his throat as he spread his palm on Junno’s thigh, watched and felt the muscles shift and relax. Why did he have to wear such tight pants?

Junno didn’t reply; he stretched out, moving himself under Maru’s palm, spreading his body like a cat would, arched and begging to be petted. It sucked the wind right out of Maru’s sails as he pulled his hand back.

Junno’s eyes followed his withdrawal with a mixed look of condescending amusement before they flickered toward the driver. The partition was still down though he hadn’t said a word to them besides a greeting before he’d begun to take them to Ginza. It was a telling moment between them, thick with a stark honesty that Maru would never, ever voice…

“Driver, please roll up the partition,” Junno called and Maru could read it in the tension of his frame; this wasn’t going to end in a quiet talk-around. Granted, Maru didn’t know what this was about to be. He hadn’t had _that_ much to drink; he couldn’t laugh it off now.

The hum of the partition motor was so final and its tight clap at the end.

Maru panicked, his nerves instantly shrieking that they didn’t want to be caught alone with Junno. “Now, see here, Taguchi--”

Junno moved like it didn’t matter; like Maru’s tone slid off him like silk. His hand gripped the back of the car seat as he drew right up in Maru’s space. It was wordless and distressing; so many parts of them brushing too interestingly together.

 

 

  
_Oh..._  
_no._

 

It was the moment their lips touched.

There had been no event in Maru’s life or experience that could possibly have presented this moment to him in an easier light. Junno’s lips were softer than he expected, purposeful like he spent all his time kissing whomever and Maru was not _ready_. He didn’t even breathe when Junno closed his lips over his lower lip in a slow testing motion, shifting a caress with his mouth to Maru’s upper lip, gingerly parting Maru’s lips with the flush of his own. He felt Junno’s fingers-- just the tips-- touch at his jaw, not even holding him there, just touching there the way people make contact with the iconography of their truest religion. It was so reverent, Maru felt an immediate sense that Junno had conquered something out of him in mere seconds.

“God; why did it have to be you?” Maru breathed when Junno drew back to look at him.

Junno seemed to be gathering something in himself, regrouping every time he took a pull of the air around Maru. His wide eyes were scintillating, like odd grave marks telling Maru he had no business being in front of Junno like this. How did the universe get off making someone who could lay waste to every single one of Maru’s inhibitions with a look like that?

“You’re not gonna say anything?” he demanded quickly because for all the times he’d snapped at him, wanted to smother that smart mouth from saying what everyone least needed to hear...Maru wanted to hear him.

Junno looked suddenly torn. His hand at Maru’s jaw drew away as he rubbed absently at his own forehead with the edge of his thumb. “I’m afraid to,” he mumbled.

There. That vulnerability again. Junno was a caricature of self-confidence splashed with different touches of self-deprecation but certainly not the _right_ kind. Maru thought about him too much; he wanted Junno’s mouth again.

“You think I’m not?” he shot back. Why were they whispering. No one would hear.

The tips of Junno’s fringe brushed Maru’s eyelids when he turned his head. “Any moment now I’ll say the wrong thing and...you’ll stop--you’re _really_ confusing, Nakamaru.”

He would've laughed but it came out unfinished, helpless; headspace where he could be begging. “I have tried every conceivable argument with myself....just--look, if I can’t talk myself out of wanting you then there’s no way you’ll come even close--”

Junno leaned in like the contents of Maru’s sentence had relinquished all meaning, got right up against him, knees between his legs and hands scooping under his jaw to angle him right, the tip of his sharp nose grazed the bridge of his, a teasing little contact.

Another. Just like the first. only this time Maru couldn’t keep still. Junno’s licked the inside of his mouth, felt like a scrape over his tongue first, made him have to part his lips-- a quivering whimper in his throat he hoped Junno wouldn’t acknowledge. He was so unfathomably drunk on the twinge of champagne on Junno’s tongue--fizzy and burning-- and the sway of the limo as it took its turns and close-curb hugs. Maru pushed his fingers right away--like he’d wanted to for so long-- into Junno’s shock of black hair, curved like curls, and closed his lips on Junno’s tongue, shivering because Junno kissed in a way that was so particular like he’d known how it would be for them, little specifics like the way he reached down, drew fingers up Maru’s palm, slipped in and interlocked fingers with him, spreading Maru’s fingers in this pointed fashion; he'd fitted himself--large, rough knuckles in the tight spaces of Maru's.

These little things were driving Maru mental because he kept thinking over and over what it was to make something so absurd, so illogical one moment be his the next. Junno’s fingertips curled on the back of his palm, tense and hungry, so jump-started by Maru claiming handfuls of his hair.

There were like a thousand things to talk about. Maru had already held a mental symposium on them, readying his topics like it’d be a lively debate, but then Junno’s thumbs massaged his jaw, made him utter the faintest sound, like an interrupted breath, sharp and desperate and it felt like Junno swallowed it from the way he paused, mouth open over Maru’s on a panting breath. Everything around them felt like steam with the cold outside and the wet streets zinging by in their periphery. Junno just tasted so good.

He must have said it, _hissed_ it against Junno’s tongue because he was quite suddenly made aware of Junno as a whole. Fingers slipped from his jaw to the curve of his nape, curled there and guided Maru into a delicious arch so they were tight against each other, Maru slipping up his lap in an abruptly chilling contact and Junno’s erection dragging a promising line on his thigh.

“I like the way _you_ taste-- let me…Yuichi, please...”

Junno’s lack of filter didn’t matter here because the sound of his name in Junno’s odd cadent tone singed him, he was pushing Maru’s head back as he sucked and licked the skin of Maru’s throat in and Maru forgot what his own name was because Junno’s hands were heaven dragging down his chest, pressing patterns through his shirt and he did something so uncharacteristic and scraped teeth up the curve of Maru’s Adam's Apple but it was once he started rocking on him that Maru realised he couldn't possibly have guessed how Junno would be when aroused.

He was hard, felt like he was being worked over, made raw and slick as Junno mouthed down his throat, humming soft words and pinning him back against the car seat. Maru waited in heavy breathing waves as Junno slid down his front, dropped to his knees right on the carpet of the limo, tucked between Maru’s legs. He might have arched when Junno touched his belt; he wasn’t sure. He already had a hand on the back of Junno’s neck when tore his zipper down and pulled his cock out.

“You’re just gonna…?” he began, overcome.

Junno licked his lips wet, pert and swollen as they’d become and ran a thumb down the line of it, coaxing the head around his foreskin. Maru’s hands dropped to the limo seat; he felt so exposed and Junno was looking at him with his eyes full blown with want.

“We’re in a _limousine_. In Ginza...,” Maru informed him, panic and arousal shaped together as Junno’s mouth leaned so close and Maru could hear his breath grow ever more ragged. He was ruined; he was going to let Junno do this here; his protest was so hollow when he continued. “The driver…”

“Mm,” Junno said and with a quick lap of his tongue, he touched at the droplet of precome drooling down the head of Maru’s cock making Maru clench his fingers into the leather with an earthy creak. “Imagine he drops the partition; imagine he sees you with your legs open for me like this…”

Maru’s mouth went dry. “Wha….” He looked at Junno, dark-eyed, glowing an array of colour in the city’s tinted lights, then looked at the front of the vehicle. He was so appalled. “ _Why would you say that?_ ” he gasped in high tones, and why did he feel suddenly twice as excited with Junno’s smile spreading right on base of his cock.

No reply. Just the scoop of his hands under Maru’s knees, pulling his legs up over his biceps so that Maru slid down in his seat just as Junno opened his mouth to accept him, letting Maru slide past his lips in one motion. Maru moaned and scrambled, legs dangling over Junno’s upper arms as his fingers kneaded at his hips, digging fingertips in until Maru was rocking, hands braced behind him and pathetic; tight little sounds coming from his chest with every new way Junno seemed to know how to suck.

Dazed and hungry for more, Maru watched Junno’s lips, pink and full pop the head of his dick in like it was a lollipop; he squirmed when he felt the damp bead of Junno’s tongue flicking at him, pressing on the slit hard like he was trying to get everything.

Disbelief, arousal and a mess of things were killing Maru in a vast overload. He never expected Junno would go at him so hungrily, would know just exactly what to do and…

“Mm, you’re just like candy,” Junno hummed under his breath when he pulled Maru from his mouth. “You’ve always got something sugary in your mouth.” Junno paused, letting Maru’s cock rest on his lip as he spoke. “I used to think your blood sugar must be low but I’ve never tasted someone as sweet as you.”

Maru blinked at him, completely nonplussed. “Are you--Are you _flirting_ with me? Right now? Really?!”

Junno looked at him fondly and exasperation for Maru was nothing new but it was so many times worse because it felt like his entire body spilled with a new kind of flush; the sort that Maru used to think was silly; being complimented so inanely and getting all pleased about it. He wasn’t one Junno’s conquests about to be flattered into bed with him…

No, the irony of this sentiment was not at all lost on him.

“Thanks,” he said flatly, warmth shimmering around him when Junno beamed, grabbing a shameless tight handful of him before letting the head of Maru’s cock follow the middle of his tongue, slurping him in. Every thought, every remonstrance and neuroses swimming in Maru’s head after that exchange blew out of his head as Junno really started to pull him in; his bent his head low, arched flexibly and took Maru in as far as the back of his throat until Maru clutched the back of Junno’s head and grit his teeth, trying not to spill out the broken sobs climbing up his tongue.

Junno spread his legs with his shoulders, invaded him, palms coming up his hips and digging in ravenous like he was going to devour him whole. Maru groaned and clapped a quick hand over his mouth, worried the driver would hear. Junno hummed a satisfied, smug sound shooting a vibration up Maru’s cock like a swollen burn jittering new mountains of ecstasy through him. Maru keened a bit, trying to rock up but Junno had him entwined, legs still over Junno’s shoulders and Junno opened his eyes, just _looked_ at Maru.

It was everything. Maru stared at him, writhing a little, pushing Junno down on his cock, blazing up until he saw stars and Junno’s eyes were glazed with lust, getting off on the sight of him. That was…

Maru already felt like he was about to spill out of himself somehow when he came. He tried to warn Junno, tried to make a conceivable word but Junno rolled him on his tongue, mouth open, as strings of Maru’s come hit in spurts, splashing his lips, tongue. Junno let out a voiceless sound like a wrecked groan, anticipating it, desperate, licking at the mess on his lips as Maru, panting, raked fingers in his own hair, thoroughly overtaken and blistering with his orgasm. It should have been utterly disgusting but Junno’s red mouth looked filthy with sugarlust, like an indulgent spoiled man-child given too much candy.

_God._

In a distant way, he noted Junno rubbing himself through his pants and how Junno sucked in his lower lip between his teeth. Maru, completely destroyed but somehow still sizzling with how completely erotic that looked whispered. “We’re nearly at the club, you know…”

Junno shook his head, looking every sort of embarrassed and Maru loved that, couldn’t get enough of the flush in Junno’s cheeks and the way he wanted to demand something from Maru he probably didn’t know was OK to voice. Yes, That’d do.

“I don’t wanna go to the club, Yuichi. I’m so sorry, I know I said...” So polite. “I want…”

Maru smiled, slipping his legs off Junno’s shoulders, tugging him in by his jacket lapels, letting Junno lick into his mouth and press his erection plaintively right up where Maru knew he wanted him.

“Whatever you want,” Maru murmured against his lips, not even thinking that this could be the beginning of a long tug and dance, giving Junno what he wanted and fighting his every instinct to take the same in return.

 

 

_**That’s why it has to be him.** _

  



End file.
